


How Do You Say You're Sorry, And There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of?

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, dealing with grief, healing from past trauma, post part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: She hadn’t meant to fall for Sabrina’s mortal teacher. It happened slowly, and then rather quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So initially I wanted this to be a post Part 2, 5+1 times thing where it was the five times Mary went to the Spellman house and the one time she didn’t, but it kind of turned into its own thing. You can kind of see it if you squint. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of past abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't meant to fall for Sabrina's mortal teacher. It happened slowly, and then rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially I wanted this to be a post Part 2, 5+1 times thing where it was the five times Mary went to the Spellman house and the one time she didn't, but it kind of turned into its own thing. You can kind of see it if you squint. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of past abuse

Zelda was sleeping peacefully, for the first time, since everything happened. It took a while, but she was finally in a place where she could truly say that she was doing better. Especially since she was curled up in bed next to Mary Wardwell, with the smaller woman’s face pressed into her collarbone. She brought her hand up to stroke the woman’s back, relishing in the feel of her skin underneath her fingertips. She hadn’t meant to fall for Sabrina’s mortal teacher. It happened slowly, and then rather quickly. She became quite fond of the woman’s likeness when Lilith was using her body as a vessel, the clear blue eyes, her sharp cheekbones. Mary was very kind woman, and Hilda had started to invite her over, out of sympathy for the woman.

The first time Mary visited the Spellman household was two weeks after her return to Greendale. Well, she technically hadn’t left, but was killed, and then brought back. Sweet, innocent Mary didn’t know this, though. During her second week back at school, Sabrina had invited her over for dinner. Mary accepted, glad to have something to look forward to that upcoming weekend. When she pulled up to the old, gothic edifice, a strange sense of deja vu washed over her, as though she had been there before. She stood on the doorstep, nervously holding the cake she had made. Sabrina had greeted her cheerily, and gave her a hug. Mary felt her eyes water as she slowly brought her free arm up to embrace the girl. The family had been very kind and welcoming to her. Even Zelda, who was standing near the window behind the dining room table, looking out into the darkness. She looked as tired as Mary felt. Ambrose simply nodded politely in her direction. Dinner had ended with tears and pain on Mary’s part. The conversation flowed, at first, and Mary disguised her lack of appetite by moving food around on her plate, and taking sips of water. The ever-present headache she had been experiencing on and off of for the past few weeks was coming back again. Then Sabrina asked her about her absence from school that day. Mary couldn’t hold the tears back, and she took off her glasses, before covering her face with her hands. Hilda was immediately by her side, offering her tissues and comfort. Sabrina took her other hand, offering her words of hope. Zelda stayed in her seat, eyes watering in sympathy. Ambrose looked uncomfortable, and quietly left the dinner table.

Mary was able to stop the tears, after a bit. It seemed like all she did lately day was cry. She tried to gather herself best she could, wiping her nose with her napkin. What they  didn’t know was that Mary spent much of her time in-between classes quietly weeping at her desk, unable to process what was happening with her. The real blow came when she discovered that Adam had returned, but seemed to be missing. Miss Meeks had asked her about him, and she quickly responded that he was still off overseas, with Physicians Without Frontiers. Miss Meeks had interrupted her and told her that no, he had been here back in February, and asked her if she remembered. Mary had to leave then, panic gripping her. She immediately went to the local police station, tears pouring from her eyes. Her hands trembled and she was barely able to hold the pen as she filled out a missing persons report. In addition to Adam’s disappearance, things continued to remain strange, and were taking a toll on Mary. She hadn’t been able to sleep more than a few hours here and there, constantly plagued by nightmares. She kept having flashes of what should have been her memories, but instead they were distorted, murky things, full of terrifying sights and sounds.

Every day since the night she had showed up at Dr. Cerberus’s had been a struggle for her. A struggle to come to terms with the fact that so much time had gone by and she hadn’t remembered everything about it. Mary had a million questions, and no one around her had any answers.

_How did I become the principal of Baxter High? Where is Principal Hawthorne? Why does everyone at the school act strangely around me?_

Even Miss Meeks, who she had come to view as a work friend, was a bit cautious around her. The woman had told her that she was glad to see that she was back to her old self. _What is that supposed to mean?!_

Now, Mary was slowly coming to accept the nightmares and strangeness as her new normal. Whenever she tried to focus on the lost time, she found herself with a gripping headache. There were so many questions she had, so much confusion. She decided to throw herself back into her work at school. It was the only certainty in her life right now. Her desk had been rearranged a bit, and she found student assignments that had been turned in from her students from the time gap. The headache returned as she looked down and saw her handwriting, she had no memory of grading any of them. Her students seemed to be taken aback by her, and kept quiet throughout her classes, their eyes wide. Of course, Sabrina still talked to her regularly, as well as her friends. As a matter of fact, Sabrina was the one who initially invited her over for dinner. Mary accepted almost immediately, relieved that all of the kindness of those around her hadn’t transformed into fear and confusion.

Mary wiped her tears away, and prompted the family to try the cake she had brought. Everyone enjoyed the cake, and Hilda prodded her for the recipe. Mary watched the animated way Sabrina talked, mentioning her friends, and the Academy, which was apparently a private school that Zelda and Hilda now taught at. There was a lot about the Spellmans that Mary didn’t understand, but it felt nice to be around a family again. Especially when she knew that Adam had been back, and she couldn’t remember it. He was her family. _Adam_. Mary’s head started to pound again, the relentless pain making her gasp out loud. She didn’t see the Spellmans stop their conversation and turn their eyes towards her as she clutched her head. She apologized, and excused herself from the table. She didn’t know where to go, and went back to the front room of the house, plopping herself down on the nearest settee. Hilda brought her a small glass bottle, and said it would help. She instructed her to place a few drops on her tongue to relieve her headaches. Mary appreciatively opened up the bottle, and was met with the smell of mint and some type of floral smell. Squeezing the eyedropper, she tilted her head back and placed two drops on her tongue. She felt a warming sensation come over her body, and the pain in her head immediately started to decrease. A sweeping sense of familiarity swept over her, as though she had sat in this exact spot before. _I couldn’t have been here before though. I’ve never been to the Spellman house._ She figured that the strange feelings were a result of whatever was in the elixir that Hilda gave her. She could hear the sounds of the family cleaning up the dining room, and the hushed tones they spoke in. Mary sat back a bit more and closed her eyes, only meaning to sit there until the headache had passed. 

Mary woke up with a pain in her neck, and realized that she had fallen asleep in the Spellmans’ living room. She sat up, and looked around the dim house, the sounds of Hilda’s soft voice, and clinking knitting needles coming from the other room. A blanket slipped off of Mary as she stood up, and she realized someone must have covered her up. She walked quietly into the living room, not wanting to intrude on what seemed like a private family moment. She saw Zelda in her chair, head leaned back, surrounded by a cloud of cigarette smoke, and Hilda knitting in the chair next to her.

“Hi. I’m just, going to head back home, now. Sorry to run out on dinner like that. I really wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh, that’s okay!” Hilda reassured. “You just go ahead and take care of yourself. We’d love to have you back over again sometime!”

Mary smiled, and went to make her exit. She paused and turned around. 

“Bye Zelda.” Mary waved before turning back around and leaving the room. She gathered her things from near the front door, heading out into the late-night darkness to return to her cottage. Maybe tonight she would be able to sleep just a little bit easier.

 

* * *

 

The second time Mary visited the Spellman house was in the middle of the day, about two weeks to the day since she came over for dinner. She had run out of the natural headache remedy from Hilda, and was hoping she could get some more. Not only was she suffering from the headaches again, but she also still was having nightmares. They had gotten even stranger than when they first began. She dreamed of herself, dressed much differently, and trying to hurt Sabrina. In her dreams she was doing strange things, things that could only happen in a dream. There were flashes of flames, women hanging from a tree, demonic voices, her leaning over a toilet vomiting, and muffled noises and conversations. She also dreamed of Adam. He was still missing, and the police hadn’t found any new information on him, no new evidence. Between the dreams and worry over Adam, she felt like she was truly going crazy. In addition, Mary hadn’t felt comfortable being alone in her house. Especially at night. She had taken to leaving all of the lights on in her bedroom, and sleeping with one of her kitchen knives on her nightstand. She would only use it if absolutely necessary, but she couldn’t help feeling safer if she had something to defend herself with nearby. In addition to the lack of sleep, her appetite hadn’t really returned, either. She usually felt sick from her nightmares, the malaise carrying over into the daytime. When she did go to eat, she was only able to tolerate a few bites before her stomach turned, anxiety and stress over her situation taking over. 

She arrived on the Spellman’s front porch, completely exhausted. She would usually never show up to someone’s home unannounced; however, she had run out of the mixture that Hilda had given her, and she just wanted something to help her sleep. She was _so_ tired, and her head was pounding viciously as she tried to stop thinking about the time gap. Her nose had started to bleed and she all but collapsed into Ambrose’s arms as he opened the door. He had yelled for Zelda and Hilda, completely terrified, as he held the pale woman in his arms. They rushed to help, Hilda quickly putting her under a quick sleeping spell, Zelda rushing to get more of Hilda’s potions. They placed her on the settee and placed a blanket over her. When she woke up, Hilda was there, bottle of potion in hand. Zelda was in the background, frantically smoking and pacing around the room. When she came to, Mary had tearfully recounted everything to the two sisters, including the nightmares and headaches. Hilda had sent Mary home with several potions, one for sleep, one for headaches, and one for the nausea. 

The moment Mary left, Zelda and Hilda’s eyes found each other. 

“What do we do Zelds?” Hilda’s voice had a slight edge of panic to it. “She is a mortal, but suffering from the leftover effects of Lilith’s magic.” 

“I’m not sure. She shouldn’t be having memories of when Lilith was using her body. She is making herself sick from trying to work against the constraints of the magic.”

“I wish there was something more we could do to ease her pain.” Hilda said, sadly. Zelda’s eyes prickled with tears. She would never dare use magic to alter Mary’s mind. She could never put someone through anything remotely similar to what she had been through with Faustus. To be in your body but not be fully there was a terrible feeling, and she wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Especially considering the abuse she had suffered at his hands. 

“I guess all we can do is keep giving her potions that help with her anxiety, and help her to get a good night’s sleep.” 

“I guess so.”

Once alone, later that day, Zelda asked Sabrina to place a protection spell around Mary’s house, just in case.

 

* * *

 

Zelda found herself worrying about the mortal woman, and initially shrugged it off. She soon found herself asking Hilda how Mary was doing, though. She would listen in on Hilda’s weekly phone calls with Mary, holding her breath as not to be discovered. Whenever she saw Mary in town, she would feel herself getting a bit nervous whenever she caught the other woman’s eye. She would say hello of course, and then quickly make up an excuse about needing to be somewhere. One day, Hilda found Zelda hard at work on summer solstice plans for the Academy, a cigarette in hand. 

“I’m trying to think of a way for us to generate enough interest amongst the students, now that our numbers are so low. We’ve been through a lot, and I want the students and remaining staff to have something fun to do, to take their minds off of things.”

Hilda nodded in understanding. Her sister had taken on a lot since becoming high priestess. She knew it was something Zelda had always wanted, but she didn’t expect there to be _so_ much to do. Hilda continued to nod as Zelda aired her concerns. When it seemed she was finished, she finally spoke.

“Zelda, I’ve invited Mary over for dinner tonight, and she should be here soon. I hope you won’t mind.” 

A flutter went through Zelda as she thought about Mary. She had begun to develop a soft spot for the mortal woman, and felt the fierce need to protect her. They all had been through so much, suffered, and lost so much. Now it was time to look after each other, witch and mortal alike, and try to rebuild and renew what was left of the coven in Greendale. Zelda knew for sure that she wasn’t exactly comfortable outing the entire coven to Greendale, but a few people already did know, like Sabrina’s mortal friends. She was afraid that if Mary knew, the woman would flee, when she needed them the most. 

“That’s fine, Hilda.” 

Zelda lingered in the front room, and answered the door when Mary did eventually arrive. The woman looked a bit less peaky than the last time Zelda saw her, but she still looked tired. Zelda did uncharacteristically reach out to squeeze Mary’s shoulder to offer some sort of comfort. She wasn’t expecting Mary to pull her into a hug, the lithe, sweater-clad arms wrapping around her midsection.

“Thank you so much for helping me. You and Hilda, both. You are the only friends I have in Greendale.” 

Zelda reached up and hugged the woman in return, drawing her closer to her. She briefly let her eyes shut and breathed in Mary’s scent. She rubbed Mary’s back before releasing the now teary-eyed woman. 

Mary seemed to be in brighter spirits that night, despite the fact that her dreams had been getting worse. After dinner, they had all sat by the fireplace for drinks and small talk. When Hilda asked Mary how she was holding up, she told them the truth. She still had no word back on Adam, and it had been nearly three months since she filed the police report. She was worried, but she said she had started seeing a therapist in town, just to talk over things. She told them how she gave the therapist analogies for the unexplained things that took place, like the missing time, Adam’s disappearance, and the fact that her body usually reacted negatively when she thought about these things. Mary also had mentioned that she mixtures that Hilda had been making for her had been working better than anything medical she had ever tried. 

“It’s like your mixtures have magical properties, or something, you know? Like they are potions. It’s crazy, I know. But Greendale has a history of witches and witch hunters, and it is simply fascinating to me. I’ve done a lot of reading on the topic” 

Hilda and Zelda’s eyes met briefly before turning back to Mary. It would have been comical under any other circumstances. 

“...but of course, you aren’t witches, right?” Mary said jokingly.

Hilda looked nervously at Zelda, who seemed to be deciding what to say next. Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette, and blew out a stream of smoke. 

“Actually, we are.”

Mary’s eyes widened, double the size, and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. 

“Oh…..oh my…..”

“Zelda, what are you doing?” Hilda said through a forced smile, under her breath.

“I trust Mary, Hilda. She isn’t going to bring us any harm. Besides, we’re...friends.”

Mary lowered her hand from her face, and her look of shock turned into one of glee. 

“Oh...my….this is so exciting!! I always _knew_ that there were still witches in Greendale! I just knew it! No one ever believed me! Adam…..” Mary’s voice trailed off and her shoulders dropped. She felt a hand squeeze hers, and she looked up to see that it was Zelda. 

“I’m so sorry Mary.” 

“It’s okay. That has been one of the other things I have been working on with the therapist. Adam has been gone for so long, and I know thinking of him will always hurt…..but I am trying to move on.” 

Zelda scooted closer to Mary and slipped and arm around her shoulders. Mary leaned into Zelda’s embrace, wiping her eyes. Hilda smiled and wiped her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Mary came over again, about three weeks later, to do some baking. The potions seemed to be doing her some good, and the therapy sessions had been helping her to cope with everything. Before she even got into the kitchen with Hilda, she started to ask Zelda questions, wanting to know more about witchcraft. Zelda and Hilda ended up telling her as much as she wanted to know, as much as they could tell her. Zelda told her about the Academy, her becoming the High Priestess, and how Sabrina was half-witch, half-mortal. Mary took everything in with wide eyes, completely taken by the new information. 

“So, you’re the Church of _Lilith_ now? Not the Church of Night?” 

“Yes, that’s right. Lilith is our Queen now, the Queen of Hell. She is who we pray to--well, I have always prayed to Lilith in the past, but now even more so. We have dedicated our church to her.” 

“Wow. That is simply fascinating.” Mary shook her head in disbelief, trying to take everything in. “And this all happened within the past few months? Amazing….” 

Zelda had started to steer the conversation in another direction, not wanting Mary to ask too many questions. She did not want Mary to know that Lilith had killed her, and had been using her body. She hoped Mary never asked. Zelda even considered taking a memory potion, so she could forget that very fact. She would end up praying to Lilith for counsel on the subject, later.

Mary brought over her recipe book for Hilda to peruse through while she had Zelda show her where all of their baking supplies were. Zelda had wanted to bake something special to take to the Academy. Mary’s baking skills almost envied that of Hilda, which was quite an impressive feat. Mary quickly explained the steps of the cake recipe she had chosen, before they got started. Zelda rarely tried her hand at baking, was better with roasts and meat dishes. When she went to measure the flour, she accidentally knocked the bag over, and some of the white powder flew out and onto Mary, who simply stood with her mouth open in shock. The white powder decorated her face, glasses, and the front of her dark green sweater. Zelda’s hands shot up to cover her own mouth. 

“Mary! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

The flour-dusted woman simply placed the palm of her hand in the pile of flour that was now on the counter, and rubbed it back and forth on Zelda’s sternum. Zelda looked down in shock, her mouth a perfect “O”, at the now white smear that painted her black dress. 

“You are going to pay for that!”

Zelda turned and grabbed some flour in both hands, and rubbed her hands on the sides of Mary’s face. 

Mary gasped before a smile made its way across her face as she weakly tried to duck out of Zelda’s grip. She reached up to wipe her fingers back and forth over her glasses, like windshield wipers, before grabbing the bag of flour off of the counter. 

“It is _so_ on, Spellman!” 

Zelda screamed and tried to run across the kitchen from Mary, but was too slow. Mary flung the remaining flour in the bag at Zelda, who jumped away from Mary. When Zelda turned back around, she too looked like Mary, like she had dived headfirst into a tub of flour. She looked down at herself comically before lunging at Mary. When Zelda ran forward, her back foot slid across some flour on the floor, and she felt herself falling to the floor. She turned mid-fall, and ended up landing on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. 

“Zelda? Oh my god! Are you okay?” Mary scrambled to Zelda’s side, checking to see if she was hurt in any way. Zelda could feel Mary’s hands on her back, and then her shoulders, the woman now turning her body over. When Mary flipped her over, Zelda was surprised to feel laughter bubbling up in her own throat. She laughed heartily, Mary joining in laughing, looking down at the woman beneath her. Eventually Zelda’s laughter died down and turned into soft sobs. Mary immediately stopped laughing, limpid eyes wide with worry. She still had a gentle grip on Zelda’s shoulders, and rubbed her thumbs in small circles over them. Zelda brought a hand up to her forehead as her face scrunched up. She continued to silently weep, lying on the kitchen floor. Mary simply pushed flour-covered strands of hair away from Zelda’s face and caressed her hair. She let Zelda cry for as long as she needed to, silently giving a thumbs up to Hilda when she came into the room and took in the situation before backing away. 

Mary looked back down at Zelda, whose face had mascara-stained tear tracks streaking through the flour that dusted her face. Her chest was red and blotchy, and her nose was running. Mary got up and took one of the dishtowels that hung over the oven handle and ran it under the faucet, wetting it a bit before bringing it back over to Zelda, who was now sitting up. Mary crouched back by Zelda’s side and wiped her face, cleaning away the flour, tears, and now running makeup. It was in that moment that Mary truly realized just how beautiful Zelda was. Her breath was taken away, as she took in the blotchy face, red-rimmed green eyes, and pink nose. Her heart contracting out of sympathy and love for the oldest Spellman sister.

“Let’s go and sit down on the couch, okay?” Mary suggested, as she offered a hand to help Zelda into a standing position. They both were still completely covered in flour, but neither seemed to care. Mary kept a hand at the small of Zelda’s back as they abandoned the now flour-covered kitchen. When they passed Hilda, she silently said a spell that removed all of the flour from their clothing. Mary shot her a look of appreciation, and mouthed the words “thank you” and then asked “tea?” Hilda nodded and went to the kitchen. 

The two women sat on the couch in Silence, Mary silently holding Zelda’s hand, offering her comfort. Hilda brought tea, and put a little something extra in Zelda’s. They sipped their tea in silence, and after finishing half of her cup, Zelda eventually spoke. 

“I um, so I was married--well, I kind of still am…I don’t like to talk about it….” her voice trembled.

“It’s okay Zelda, take your time.” Mary murmured, her hand still on Zelda’s back. Zelda proceeded to tell Mary of how she became Mrs. Blackwood, the way she ignored every single red flag, the way that Faustus disparaged her, took away her free will. Her voice shook, more tears came as she told Mary about being under the Caligari spell, the abuse she suffered in and away from their marriage bed, and the feeling of being trapped. She told Mary how Faustus had fled once his evil ways had been exposed, and his plans had failed. She had to try to stay strong, to try to gather the remnants of their newly fractured coven. She told Mary how she was just tired, and just wanted to sleep. Mary simply pulled Zelda close to her and held her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ so sorry.” She whispered repeatedly into the red hair, knowing that no apology would ever be enough.

 

* * *

 

Summer came, and Mary was still having occasional nightmares, but was regularly taking potions from Hilda that helped alleviate the other issues she had been having. She been trying to find ways that her and Zelda could see each other, when they weren’t busy. Luckily with the summer break, they both had more time. Mary’s regular phone calls with Hilda turned into daily phone calls with Zelda. The eldest Spellman would lock herself in a closet, or one of the bedrooms to talk to Mary. Zelda initially was embarrassed after Mary had witnessed her breakdown, apologizing profusely each time they spoke on the phone. Mary reassured her, letting her know that all was well, and that they could work through their trauma, together. Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose all caught on pretty quickly, especially if one of them walked in on her using the phone. They all steered clear, giving her privacy. They knew that her and Sabrina’s teacher were becoming sweet on one another, but Zelda still feigned ignorance when asked about it. She couldn’t admit that she had fallen for a mortal, because she had fallen hard, and she was scared. There were so many “what ifs”, with her being a witch and Mary being a mortal. She knew that one day she would outlive Mary, and she couldn’t stand the thought, couldn’t bear it. It was a complicated situation, and she didn’t want to worry herself with such things until later. She wanted and cared for Mary, and that was enough. After all that she had been through, all that they both had been through, they deserved some happiness. They deserved to get butterflies in their stomachs, to get kisses that make their hearts beat nearly out of their chests.

Zelda called Mary on the phone one day, at the end of June. She really wanted to see the other woman, and had been craving her touch. She invited her over for some tea and snacks, as Hilda had just baked some pastries. Mary readily agreed, and told Zelda to expect her in an hour. Zelda nervously paced around the house, smoking a cigarette. She had never fallen for a mortal before, and she felt like a young teenager, getting flustered over her first crush. She hadn’t felt this way in a really long time, and it scared her. 

When Mary did arrive, Zelda was already waiting by the door, trying to calm herself. When the doorbell rang, Zelda took a few breaths before opening the door. She leaned casually in the doorframe, greeting Mary with a wicked grin. They embraced, and walked to the family room. They had a lovely time talking about witchcraft once more, pastries, and their individual plans for the upcoming school year. Zelda noticed Mary blushed a lot when she looked at her, and she found it painfully adorable. Mary began to ask some more questions about the coven, and inquired about relationships between witches and mortals. 

“So you mentioned a while back that Sabrina’s father was married to a mortal, right?” 

“Zelda’s heart sped up and she scooted a bit closer to Mary on the couch, her eyes never leaving hers.

“Yes.” 

“And that usually isn’t allowed, correct?” 

“Well, it is very uncommon….but Edward was different. He had some more liberal ideas, and was actually was going to present them to the Unholy Pope to take into consideration as a new direction for the church to go.” 

“Hm. Interesting.” Mary seemed to be thinking for a moment. 

“And he was the High Priest, right? And you’re now the High Priestess?” 

“Mhmm.” Zelda scooted closer to Mary, and let her eyes drift down to Mary’s lips before looking back up into her eyes. 

“And since you are the High Priestess of the Church of _Lilith_ , that means that women are in charge, and they no longer have to follow men or their patriarchal ways of thinking...”

Zelda leaned in and kissed Mary, relishing in the feel of her lips under her own. She tasted sweet, her mouth was soft, and Zelda didn’t want to stop kissing her. When they both pulled back Mary’s chest was heaving and her cheeks had flushed a deep shade of red. 

“You’re right. We don’t have to follow men anymore.” Zelda replied before leaning back in to kiss Mary, this time pulling the woman close to her with one arm, her other hand cupping the back of Mary’s head. Zelda wanted to kiss her until her lips were swollen. Mary had removed her glasses and the two continued to kiss until they were both left dizzy and wanting, agreeing to stop before they got carried away. Mary wasn’t used to feeling like this after kissing someone. Adam was sweet and lovely, but these kisses from Zelda….they made her feel completely alive and sexually charged. She asked if Zelda had used some magic on her, because she had never felt this way before. Zelda had simply chuckled and caressed the side of her face, leaning in to place another kiss on Mary’s lips before pulling away and stating that she would never use magic on her without her knowledge. 

Hilda came home later, and laughed to herself as Mary and Zelda suddenly appeared to be sitting as far apart from each other as possible on the small sofa, both of their faces red. Zelda’s lipstick was smudged, and Mary had some of it on her mouth and neck. The two continued to steal kisses from each other, once Hilda left the room. Zelda ended up on top of Mary, both fully clothed, but equally out of breath. Zelda wanted to have as many moments like these as possible.

 

* * *

 

The first time Zelda went to Mary’s house was the first time she got a full, good night’s sleep in a long time. Even though all of the drama with Faustus and Lucifer had taken place months before, she still only a few hours of sleep each night. From the moment she walked through Mary’s front door, it was like being hugged, the homey feeling of her cottage washing over her. The room was glowing with candlelight, and so was Mary. She had cooked Zelda a wonderful dinner, complete with dessert. They ate by the now candle-filled fireplace chatting and enjoying each others’ company, uninterrupted. When they were finished eating, Zelda thanked Mary for dinner with a languid kiss. Zelda took Mary by the hand and led her over to the high-backed chair that was next to the fireplace, and sat down, pulling Mary onto her lap. Mary turned, and Zelda leaned her head against Mary’s chest as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Mary kissed Zelda on top of her head before tilting her head up to kiss her again. They kissed slowly for a while before Mary repositioned herself so that she was kneeling on Zelda’s lap, straddling her. They continued to kiss, and Mary pulled back to unpin her hair, long brown curls falling over her shoulder. Zelda swept her hand through Mary’s hair, telling her how beautiful she was. They kept kissing, and eventually moved to the bedroom, leaving their clothes draped across the trunk at the end of the bed.

Mary cried when they first made love, and Zelda kissed her tears away, pulling the still trembling woman to her. She whispered words of love and affection into Mary’s hair as they fell asleep, arms around each other, legs intertwined. Zelda woke up in the middle of the night when Mary started to move around in her sleep. She let the woman readjust herself before wrapping her arms around the brunette again, smiling as she heard Mary sigh happily. Zelda couldn’t believe that this was where her life lead her, after everything that happened. She was loved, happy, and at peace, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a LOT of questions I have about things that took place in Part 2, and I hope the writers will at least address some of them next season. For example: I know that Lilith probably completely erased Mary’s memory, but I wanted to play with the idea that she still has some lingering effects leftover seeing as how she was dead for several months and had her body being used by someone else.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-ish epilogue on what becomes of Mary and Zelda. A Part 2 to my Part 1, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I added more, for those who asked. I know the first part didn't feel finished. I wasn't ready for this to be over either. Be prepared for extreme, tooth-rotting fluff up ahead. You have been warned!

After the first time Zelda spent the night at Mary’s house, they started to take turns spending the weekends at each others’ houses. Of course they tried to see each other during the week, when their schedules permitted. Mary loved when she had a chance to go over to the Spellman house, because she started to feel like a part of the family. Plus, she found out she really enjoyed watching Hilda make potions, as well as learning about some of the ways she used magic to cook. It was all so fascinating to Mary, and she eagerly soaked everything up, always ready to learn the next new thing. Zelda loved seeing Mary so excited about learning. It was one of the things she had come to love about the mortal. Mary had also started to help Zelda more and more with the behind-the-scenes aspects of forming the Church of Lilith. She would come to visit Zelda after work, when the students at Baxter High were let out for the day. Zelda’s main source of stress for the upcoming school year was rearranging the class schedules to figure out who could teach what, since the remaining teachers would have to double up on courses taught. They also had to figure out how they would rework the lessons that would be taught, now with their coven worshipping a new deity.

“It’s the same as running a regular school,” Mary had told Zelda. “It’s just that yours is Satanic and mine is….not?”

Zelda had laughed in response, placing a small peck against Mary’s lips. Oh, how she loved the woman. Mary had been busy planning for the upcoming school year as well. She had told Zelda on more than one occasion how she really didn’t wanted to remain principal at Baxter High, but she figured she could at least give it a try. Now that Principal Hawthorne was gone, the problems at the school seemed to decrease. He wasn’t there to abuse his power, so she didn’t need to be around the school much. She did show up to teach her classes, but she made sure she organized everything well enough that Miss Meeks, her new vice principal, could handle things while she was away with Zelda. Zelda was in a similar position, herself. She figured once she got the Academy back up and running properly, she would nominate someone to work in a vice principal position, so she didn’t have to do as much of the busy work herself. There was so much that needed to be done, and it was stressing her out. A lot of her days would end with pounding headaches. For a while, she spent most of her evenings on her office couch, with her head in Mary’s lap while she waited for Hilda’s headache potion to work.

School troubles weren’t the only thing that worried Zelda. She had feared her small coven would be shunned by the other covens, once they discovered what had happened with Sabrina and Lucifer. She had started to have nightmares where she saw her worst fears come to life. Her family being punished and shunned, her being stripped of her position as High Priestess and being publicly shamed. Worst of all, she saw Mary being killed right in front of her, her lifeless body crumpling to the ground as other coven members stood by and just let it happen. Mary was always there when Zelda woke up crying in the middle of the night, sweaty and sick. Mary held her close, whispering calmly into her ear. She rubbed her upset stomach, and placed kisses on her forehead. She gave her potions from Hilda and sang to her, reassured her, letting her know that everything would be okay. Zelda knew that there was no way that Mary could know that things would be okay, but somehow she believed her every time. When Zelda met with Lilith, the deity saw how her High Priestess was struggling, yet her faith didn’t waver. Zelda had checked in with the demon queen many times, checking for accuracy when she had their unholy scriptures amended. She wanted them to include the correct stories about Lilith, and all of the witches who came before them. The demoness decided to give Zelda some gifts in return for her devotion to not only her, but to the church. Lilith gave her protection, not only to her, but her whole family, Mary included. She made sure that no witch or warlock, no mortal, could ever bring any one of them harm. Zelda began to rest a bit easier. She still woke up in the middle of the night though, checking to see if Mary was there sleeping beside her.

Zelda loved her weekends at Mary’s house, and cherished the fact that they could be absolutely alone there. She could make the brunette scream and shout her name as many times as she wanted, without worrying about keeping things down. Her favorite way to pass the time was lying between Mary’s thighs. Sometimes she would tease her, and leave her on edge, panting. When she finally did bring her to her release, Mary sobbed, and Zelda always kissed away her tears. Of course, Zelda pleasured her girlfriend whenever she had the chance, regardless of where they were. But there was just something about being completely alone, uninhibited and free. Some weekends they would spend all day in bed, and when they weren’t sleeping or kissing, Zelda would see how many times she could make Mary come in a row. She would get between her legs and slowly lick at her, savoring the taste. She would keep at it even when her mouth got tired, and Mary’s voice was hoarse from crying out in pleasure. She loved watching the woman come undone beneath her, the embodiment of ecstasy. Especially because she had no idea Mary could be so vocal, the once shy woman now her wanton lover. Of course, Zelda loved it when Mary would return the favor, too. She would never tire of the sight of the schoolteacher between her thighs, looking up at her with those blue eyes, hair wild and dragging across Zelda’s skin. Sometimes she felt like just looking at Mary when she was naked and relaxed, was enough to send her over the edge.

Zelda started to look at life in a different way, realizing that for mortals it really was too short. Simple things like taking a bath together, cooking together, eating, and sleeping became so much more when she was with Mary. One night she found herself alone in her bedroom, thinking about Mary’s mortality. She never could have imagined that she would be in love with someone she truly considered the best person in the world. Zelda’s eyes welled up when she realized in that moment that she didn’t want to live the rest of her life without Mary being in it. She prayed to Lilith profusely, asking for guidance. She didn’t get an immediate response, and started to worry. Lilith usually was always there for her, but she figured she must’ve been busy and would get back to her.

Zelda continued to reflect on Mary’s mortality, and found herself spacing out a lot, and answering questions in one word answers. The thought of having to watch Mary grow old and die while she lived on gnawed at her insides. One evening, the brunette decided to say something. She had noticed that Zelda seemed to be a bit distant over several consecutive days, and was distracted. They had just finished dinner, and were cuddling on the couch by the fireplace. Zelda had her head resting on Mary’s shoulder, with an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Zelda what’s wrong, hm? You hardly ate dinner, and you’ve barely spoken more than a few sentences since you’ve been here.”

Zelda could feel tears building up in her eyes, and she sat up, slipping out of Mary’s embrace. She could feel Mary’s eyes on her as she looked down, not able to look at Mary just yet. A few tears fell onto Zelda’s dress, the drops leaving little dark spots behind.

“Hey. Talk to me.” Mary said softly, her voice breaking Zelda’s resolve. Zelda’s face scrunched up as she began to cry, no longer able to hold the tears back. Mary immediately jumped from her spot on the couch and kneeled directly in front of Zelda, looking up with care and concern written all over her face. She took Zelda’s hands in her own, caressing the backs of them with her thumbs.

“Zelda? _Zelda?_ You’re scaring me! Please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Zelda tried to catch her breath to speak, but couldn’t just yet, the sobs shaking her frame. She loved Mary _so_ much.

“Oh, my love.” Mary said, her own voice cracked at the sight of seeing Zelda in such a state. She moved to sit back on the couch, and pulled Zelda towards her, a hand stroking her auburn hair. Zelda wrapped her arms around Mary’s waist and pressed her face into her neck. Mary could feel the redhead’s tears soaking her sweater. When Zelda’s sobs had subsided to soft hiccups, Mary guided Zelda’s head upwards, so she could look into her lover’s eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into those green orbs, tears still leaking out of them. She opened her mouth to speak, and took a deep breath, her chin still quivering a bit.

“I don’t want to live without you, Mary. I _can’t_.” Zelda’s voice came out in a whisper, and more tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes. It took Mary a second to realize what Zelda meant, and she felt tears cloud her own eyes as she took Zelda’s tear-stained face in both of her hands.

“My beautiful Zelda. My lovely, gorgeous Zelda. I’m not going _anywhere_ , okay? No matter how much time we get together, no matter how short or long. My heart is yours until my last dying breath. Even after I am long gone, my heart will still, always belong to you.” Mary swept some of Zelda’s hair behind her ear, and leaned in to place a peck on her lips. Zelda let her eyes drift close, and she brought up her hand to caress the one Mary had on the side of her face. She turned and kissed Mary’s palm, before bringing it to her chest, resting over her heart.

“Would you…..do you want get married?” Zelda said with some uncertainty. Mary knew how Zelda felt about marriage, after her last experience with it. She smiled eagerly at Zelda, thinking about how much she loved her. Mary realized Zelda was waiting for an answer, and she looked back into Zelda’s sad yet hopeful eyes.

“I will always want to marry you, Zelda Spellman. I never would have imagined ending up here, but I am _so_ glad I did. We are an unlikely pair, but we also are the perfect pair. You have made me happier than I could have ever imagined, and I love you. Oh my god, I love you so much.” Now it was Mary who began to cry. Zelda pulled Mary towards her, gesturing for her to sit on her lap. Mary straddled her, and Zelda took Mary’s face in her hands and kissed her, tasting the salt of her tears.

“I love you too, Mary. So much that it scares me sometimes. You are the the most precious person in the world to me.” Zelda placed a kiss against a sharp cheekbone. Mary simply nodded, wiping away her tears. She leaned her head against Mary’s, and closed her eyes, simply just enjoying the moment of closeness. They sat there, embracing each other until their necks started to hurt. Mary had suggested that they go lie down, wanting to be in a more comfortable position.

 

* * *

 

Zelda stirred in the middle of the night, sensing movement in her bedroom. She felt Mary in the bed beside her, but she could tell someone else was there. She carefully opened her eyes and looked across the room. Her eyes met Lilith, crown and all, looking at Zelda and Mary curled up together in the bed.

“M-my queen.” Zelda sputtered quietly, completely shocked to see the deity there, in their bedroom. She untangled herself from Mary and the bedcovers as quietly and quickly as possible, before kneeling on the floor before Lilith.

“Zelda.” Lilith replied, walking towards Zelda. She placed her hand beneath Zelda’s chin and lifted the woman’s face to look into her eyes.

“You kneel for no one, Zelda.” Zelda swallowed, and stood up on shaky legs, still a bit weak from the activities she and Mary partook in earlier.

“My queen, how may I be of service to you?”

“Zelda. My dear child. I have seen your love and devotion to this mortal. I have heard your prayers.”

“Yes,” Zelda looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “I am in love with her…” Zelda’s voice trailed off as she felt herself getting choked up.

“You wish to spend the rest of your days with her.” Lilith said, more as a statement than as a question.

Zelda’s stomach swirled with anxiety, and she could hear her own heartbeat. She licked her lips before nodding, not trusting her voice. She felt a warm, soft hand come to rest on her cheek. She looked up again at Lilith, who smiled before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

“Then you shall, my dear child. As long as you walk this earth, so shall your companion. Your devotion and perseverance deserve to be rewarded, Zelda. You deserve this happiness.”

Zelda blinked away tears rapidly, not believing her ears.

_Did she just say what I thought she did?_

She suddenly felt dizzy, taking a step back from Lilith, a hand over her stomach.

“Thank you.” It came out as a choked whisper. Zelda’s legs trembled, and she slumped to the floor slowly, completely dazed. She couldn’t believe the incredible gift that Lilith had bestowed upon her. She didn’t even see Lilith disappear, still in awe.

_I’m going to get to spend the rest of my life with Mary_.

She sat there on the rug, dazed, and didn’t hear Mary stirring in the bed behind her. Her own heartbeat was thunderous in her ears, and tears flooded her still wide eyes.

“Zelda? Zelda?” She heard her name being called, a familiar voice cutting through the haze. Zelda’s shock began to subside as she became aware of the fact that Mary was crouched on the floor next to her, rubbing her back. She didn’t even notice that she had been calling her name.

“Zelda? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

Mary reached a hand out and placed it against Zelda’s forehead. Zelda turned to look at Mary in the darkness, tears still streaming down her face. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. Mary’s arms immediately wrapped around Zelda, as she moved to sit on the floor next to the redhead. Zelda turned her face so that it was pressed into Mary’s neck, and she breathed in her familiar scent, smiling into her skin. She pulled back to look at Mary, and smiled.

“Oh Mary. You are not going to believe what just happened.”

“Tell me.”

Zelda reached up to brush some of Mary’s hair away from her face.

“Well, while you were sleeping, Lilith came to me.”

Mary’s eyes grew wide a saucers in the dark, moonlit room.

“She came _here_? To my house? Oh my. Oh my goodness!”

“She came to ask me about you, actually.”

“Oh.” Now it was Mary whose heart had started to race. “Is everything okay?” She couldn’t stand the thought of something happening that would prevent her from being with Zelda.

“Everything is fine. Wonderful, actually. More than wonderful. How do I explain this….” Zelda trailed off. She mentally said a quick prayer of appreciation and thanks to Lilith before continuing.

“Remember how we had been talking earlier, about how your heart will always belong to me, even after you die?” Zelda’s voice cracked on the last word, not wanting to think of Mary that way.

“Yes. What about it?”

“Well,” Zelda sighed, willing her voice to stay strong as she spoke her next words. “Lilith told me….that you will live as long as I do, as long as I am alive.” The tears had started again, and Zelda smiled at Mary.

“Wait….do you  mean…..?”

Zelda simply nodded, as joyous laughter bubbled up and out of her. Mary stared at her for a moment, shock painted across her face. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth and she closed her eyes, as she too began to cry. Zelda wrapped her arms around her, pulling her towards her as they both cried tears of joy. They cried until they started laughing, still in disbelief. Mary sat up and pressed a hungry kiss against Zelda’s mouth as she laced her hands together behind Zelda’s neck.

“Let’s get back to bed” Mary said softly, brushing her hand through Zelda’s hair. She placed a quick peck against Zelda’s lips before standing up, offering her hand to the still seated woman. Zelda took Mary’s hand and stood up, yawning as she stretched.

Mary pulled the covers aside and crawled in first, patting the bed next to her as Zelda smiled a sleepy grin. She looked adorable, red hair all mussed and curly.

“You’re stunning, Zelda. I am _so_ lucky that I get to marry you.” Mary commented as Zelda climbed back into the bed.

“ _I_ am the lucky one” Zelda said before scooting over to Mary in the bed. She curled up on her side, facing Mary. She moved her head so that it was on Mary’s pillow, their faces mere inches apart. She nuzzled Mary’s nose with her own before placing another kiss against her lips, lingering for a moment, enjoying the way it made her feel. She kept moving her mouth against Mary’s, her heart racing. She felt like she was going downhill on a roller coaster, her a thrill racing through her stomach. Mary let her hand slide over Zelda’s hip and down her thigh, bunching up her nightgown. She pulled back a bit before leaning back in, tracing her tongue over the seam of Zelda’s lips. Zelda let her mouth open, let Mary slip her tongue inside. She felt Mary’s hand drift in-between her legs, fingertips reaching for the juncture between her thighs. She moaned as Mary slowly began to rub circles around her clit. Mary continued to kiss Zelda, her tongue caressing Zelda’s, stealing kisses. She kept her hand moving between the redhead’s legs as she gently pushed her onto her back. Zelda began to moan into Mary’s mouth, and Mary smiled, making Zelda’s lips briefly connecting with her teeth. She quickly returned to kissing Zelda again, enjoying every sound she was drawing out of her. Zelda’s breathing started to become more staggered as she got closer, and Mary moved to place kisses on Zelda’s neck, tongue and teeth tasting her skin. Zelda was now moaning loudly, her breathing ragged. Mary started to move her hand faster, watching as Zelda started to twitch and whine. She could see Zelda’s stiff nipples against the silk of her nightgown, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath. Suddenly, Zelda’s back arched as she cried out, and Mary felt wetness against her hand. She moved to nuzzle Zelda’s ear, placing kisses on the warm skin.

“You are so beautiful.” Mary whispered, wrapping her arm around Zelda’s waist.

Zelda was still catching her breath, her skin tingling with the lingering traces of pleasure. She felt like she was flying, riding the waves of euphoria.  

“I love you _so_ much” Zelda breathed out. Mary kissed Zelda’s cheek before snuggling her face into her neck.

“I love you too, Zelda.”

 

* * *

 

Zelda had wanted to have a winter wedding, and Mary loved the holidays, so they planned to have their wedding on the winter solstice. They had decided to use the Spellmans’ backyard for the ceremony, with the forest in the background. Hilda eagerly planned the food as well as Zelda and Mary’s outfits. Sabrina worked on party favors and decorations, and Ambrose worked on the logistics of having an outdoor wedding during cold weather.

“Do you have to have the wedding outside?” Sabrina had asked. “It will be much warmer if we have it inside somewhere.”

“I know, but I want to be under the solstice sky, in the fresh air. Ambrose is working on finding a way for everyone to stay warm, and it hasn’t snowed yet, so we shouldn’t be too _too_ cold. Besides, it isn’t going to be a long ceremony. I simply cannot stand long weddings.”

Zelda really didn’t want to have the wedding indoors because it reminded her too much of her last wedding, to Faustus. Even under different circumstances, the thought of being inside of a church was too much. When Zelda thought of church, she thought of their old church, was reminded of the way things used to be. It made her think of confinement, her loss of her free will, and being placed lower than Faustus. Sabrina kept trying to give reasons as to why it should be indoors, and Hilda began to agree. Zelda could feel the panic and anger rising inside of her, and felt the need to run away.

“ _WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP?! THIS IS_ **_MY_ ** _WEDDING! I WILL HAVE IT HOWEVER I PLEASE!!”_

She had fled the dining room, red-faced. She left her family wide-eyed, looking at each other as she went up to her bedroom. She laid on the far side of the king-sized bed that now occupied the room, her back facing the door. She didn’t mean to yell, but she’d been placing herself under an immense amount of stress, and it finally got to her. She wanted this wedding to be absolutely perfect. This time around, she was marrying someone she was completely in love with, and who equally loved her in return. Someone who she was actually going to spend the rest of her life with. She clenched her fists, and tried to regulate her breathing.

Zelda heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Mary opening the door. She heard her feet padding across the rug, before the woman appeared in front of her. Mary crouched down and looked at her, love written all over her face. She gently stroked Zelda’s cheek with the back of her fingertips, smiling as Zelda’s eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m sorry, Mary. I really didn’t mean to yell.” Zelda spoke with sincerity. She had been much less prickly since Mary came into her life, and the family had gotten used to her showing a much softer side.

“I know.” Mary continued to stroke Zelda’s cheek, getting lost in her green eyes.

“It’s just….” Zelda trailed off, then sighed. “I just had such a bad experience the last time I had a wedding and I really want everything to be special this time.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be special, because it is us. Everything could go horribly and it would still be the best wedding ever, because I get to become your wife.”

_My wife_. Zelda smiled, tears prickling behind her eyelids. She sat up, and draped her legs over the edge of the bed, spreading them slightly. Mary moved to a standing position, and Zelda pulled her towards her, between her legs. Mary rested her hands on Zelda’s thighs, smiling up at her.

“Kiss me.” Zelda said with a purr, as she rubbed her hands up and down Mary’s arms. Mary leaned in and placed a loving kiss against Zelda’s lips. Zelda couldn’t help but slip her tongue into Mary’s mouth, their kiss quickly becoming heated. They kissed hungrily, Mary digging her nails into Zelda’s thighs. Zelda slipped her hands under Mary’s sweater and shirt, tracing her hands over Mary’s sides, feeling her ribs as she inhaled and exhaled. Zelda let her hands slide upwards,  towards her breasts, under her bra. She held Mary’s breasts in her hands, and started to caress her nipples with her thumbs. Mary groaned, and Zelda began to tug at the now stiff buds. Zelda felt heat flood her belly at the little sounds Mary was making. Suddenly, Mary pulled back, panting.

“If we continue, I may not make it back downstairs” Mary muttered, biting her bottom lip, her face a picture of demurity. “I’m so wet right now.”

Zelda watched Mary blush as she whispered the last part. She hadn’t seen anything more beautiful than Mary in that moment.

“I guess we’ll have to do something about that then, won’t we?” Zelda winked and nodded her head in the direction of the bed. Mary climbed up on the bed next to Zelda, and then moved to lie back with her head against the pillows. Zelda crawled over her on all fours, kissing her before reaching down to push her skirt up.

“Don’t tease me for too long” Mary said, looking up at Zelda, cheeks still flushed pink.

“You really aren’t going to make it, are you?” Zelda teased, sliding her hand between Mary’s legs, feeling the wetness that had soaked through to Mary’s stockings. She reached for the top of Mary’s stockings and panties, pulling them both down her legs. Moisture flooded Zelda’s mouth, and she swallowed as she watched Mary quiver as the air hit her wet core.

“Looks like someone needs some relief, don’t you think?”

“Zelda _please_ ” Mary moaned, aching for Zelda’s touch. Zelda simply moved to kiss Mary’s inner thighs, alternating between licking and leaving little nips as she worked her way to her center. Mary’s breathing was uneven, and she couldn’t stop the little moans that Zelda elicited from her. Zelda nuzzled her nose through Mary’s wet folds, enjoying the scent, before she slipped her tongue out to lap up some of the moisture. Mary immediately jerked when Zelda’s tongue touched her, legs falling open wider.

“Zelda,” she panted in-between licks, thighs trembling. “I need you to fuck me, now!”

“With pleasure” Zelda growled, before sticking two fingers inside of Mary, curling them towards her. She reached for Mary’s favorite spot, while letting her tongue circle around Mary’s clit. She pumped her fingers in and out, watching the way Mary writhed, before adding a third finger. Zelda increased the speed of her thrusts, and Mary was all but sobbing, so close to the edge.

“Oh fuck. _Ah._ Oh fuck, fuck _fuck.”_ Zelda felt wetness flood her own panties as Mary swore beneath her. Zelda leaned forward to suck on Mary’s clit, and Mary dug her heels into the bed, hips jerking as she cried out. Watching Mary have a orgasm was a sight to behold, and Zelda would never tire of it. She kept her hand moving, trying to draw out the sensations. Mary lifted up a hand to bat Zelda’s arm away, as she sobbed. Zelda pulled her hand out of Mary and sucked the moisture off of her fingers before wiping it on the now damp bedspread. She kneeled back over Mary on all fours once again, and took in the sight below her. Her fiancée was trembling, strands of hair stuck to her sweat-covered forehead, her updo now slightly ruined. There were tears streaming down her face, and her eyebrows were raised as her breathing came back to normal. She nuzzled Mary’s cheek, before placing kisses on her cheek, neck, and behind her ear.

“You are so incredibly sexy when you come, you know that? I mean, you are gorgeous all of the time, but when you let go? I could die happily after witnessing that. You are simply delicious.” Zelda punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Mary’s face.

Mary’s opened her wet eyes, looking up at Zelda, blushing.

“Do you think we should go back downstairs?”

“Nah. Besides, I think they already know what we have gotten up to.” Zelda placed a peck on Mary’s lips when the woman blushed again. “Let’s just rest here for a while.”

Zelda tucked herself into Mary’s side, and draped an arm across her waist. She hesitated for a moment before whispering:

“Besides, I want to do that again.”

 

* * *

 

When the day of the wedding finally arrived, Zelda was a nervous wreck. She was sick twice when she woke up that morning, nerves getting the best of her. Hilda had found her groaning and shaking, grasping the toilet in the upstairs bathroom. She had Zelda lie back down in bed while she brewed a quick potion calm her stomach down. Mary had stayed by Zelda’s side while she waited for the potion from Hilda. She stroked Zelda’s hair away from her head and sang to her. Both women had ended up staying at the house the night before, so they wouldn’t have to worry about travelling across town. Mary had insisted that they sleep in different bedrooms, just for the night. That didn’t stop Zelda from sneaking into Mary’s bedroom in the middle of the night to kiss her and watch her sleep. She couldn’t believe that this was her life.

Zelda had started to feel better around midday, once Hilda’s potion started to work. She was able to relax, and Hilda forced her to eat a bit of food, so she would have energy. Mary made sure Zelda was okay before she retreated to her room to get ready for the ceremony. Zelda too went to her room to get ready, Hilda trailing behind her. Sabrina and Ambrose had placed black and red roses all around the house, and outside. Ambrose had created several fire pits outside, that surrounded the area where the ceremony was to take place. There were two pillars at the front, where Mary and Zelda would stand, and they each had a vase filled with roses. There weren’t any chairs out for the guests, as Zelda had insisted on the ceremony being short enough that people didn’t need to sit down. The entire area was lining with large candles on tall candlestick holders, giving the area a warm glow, in addition to the fires. Some of Sabrina’s classmates from the Academy who played instruments had offered to provide the music for the ceremony. They were outside tuning their instruments as guests started to arrive. Zelda hadn’t invited too many people. Just their new coven, and Hilda’s partner, Doctor Cee. Mary had invited Miss Meeks, and Sabrina invited her friends, Roz, Harvey, and Theo. The guests milled around, and Hilda made sure that the food and drinks kept flowing, while they waited for Mary and Zelda to come out. Ambrose had offered to present Zelda, and when he saw Mary come down the stairs, he went up to his aunt’s room to let her know that it was time. Everyone moved out towards the backyard, candles lining the stairs and formed an aisle for the wedding participants to walk down. Mary stood at the back door and looked out at the audience, taking a deep breath.

“Are you ready? The big day is here!” Hilda whispered as she rubbed Mary’s shoulder before moving to wait for her cue to walk down the aisle. Mary simply nodded in response. She could already feel herself tearing up and she hadn’t even seen Zelda yet. She held a bouquet of black and red roses in her hands, and was wearing a red dress and black woolen stockings. A heavy fur coat was draped across her shoulders, and she had gloves on. Her hair was pinned back on one side, curls draping over her shoulder. She heard the string quartet start to play their next song, and she began to slowly walk down the aisle. She focused on Hilda who was at the front, tears streaming from her eyes, a huge smile on her face. When Mary got to the front where the pillars were, she turned around and looked back towards the house, waiting for Zelda to appear. A couple of minutes went by before she saw some motion inside, just near the back door. Time seemed to stop as she saw Zelda step through the door, and the breath was stolen from her lungs. Zelda’s dress was black, and went all the way to the ground. A thick, dark red, knit shawl was wrapped around Zelda’s upper body. She wore a golden crown upon her head, a halo sunburst. She held a similar bouquet to Mary’s in her trembling hands. Mary didn’t know the moment she started to cry, but she blinked and felt the tears falling, warming her cheeks in the cold evening air. Ambrose appeared by Zelda’s side, and she placed her arm over his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, feeling her trembling.

“It’s going to be okay, Auntie. Just relax. You look lovely, and so does Auntie Mary.”

Zelda nodded, looking at her nephew with tears in her eyes.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

They both started to walk down the aisle, to where Mary was waiting. Zelda’s eyes were locked onto Mary’s the entire time she walked down the aisle. Ambrose brought his aunt over to his new auntie, and Mary took Zelda’s arm from his.

“Wow. Look at you! You are absolutely stunning!” Zelda exclaimed. She got butterflies when she saw that Mary wasn’t wearing her glasses, and that she had bright red lipstick on. Her knees trembled as she took in Mary’s beauty.

Sheryl, the officiant, was a member of their coven. She said a few words before Sabrina and the Weird Sisters got up to sing a lovely acapella number. When they finished, Sabrina stayed upfront, and surprised Mary and Zelda with a poem she had written. It was a cute poem, about how her aunt had fallen for her teacher. Mary started to cry at the end when Sabrina said that she now had a new auntie, whom she loved very much. Sabrina went over to hug Mary, and then Zelda, kissing them both on the cheek.  There wasn’t a dry eye amongst their small audience by the end.

When everyone had composed themselves again, Sheryl announced that they had now gotten to the part of the ceremony that everyone had been waiting for. Zelda and Mary turned to face each other again, and both had tears in their eyes.

“Zelda, if you have any words prepared for Mary that you would like to say, you may say them now. Then Mary, you can do the same.”

Mary turned and gave her bouquet to Hilda, who also took Zelda’s. Zelda gulped, and took book of Mary’s hands in each of her own. She blinked away her tears, and took a deep breath before starting.

“Mary. When we first met, I had no idea that we would end up here. We slowly became friends, and our friendship turned into love, the deepest and purest love I have ever known. We have both been through so much, and I never thought I would find love ever again. But you came into my life and loved me, just as I was, baggage and all. You helped me to become a better person, and stole my heart in the process. I will always love you, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Mary’s chin was trembling, her nose pink as she laughed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

“Zelda, my gorgeous, lovely Zelda. Wow, where do I begin? This thing that we have has been the biggest and best surprise of my entire life. I have never known a love like this. You truly have bewitched me.”

The audience chuckled at this line, and Mary blushed once she realized what she had said.

“No magic can compare to the love I have for you, Zelda. You are such an amazing woman, so strong and inspiring, and I am so glad that I get to be your wife. You have made me braver as a person, helped me to become a better version of myself, and I love you.”

Hilda and Sabrina were in tears, and even Ambrose swiped quickly at his nose. Sheryl spoke again, once she was certain that Mary and Zelda had finished all they had to say to one another.

“And now, we will have the ceremonial binding, in which I will place a small cut on each of our brides’ wrists. They will then place their wrists together, and I will tie a cloth around their wrists, tying them together. This symbolizes the two becoming one.”

Sheryl pulled a small, sharp dagger out of the waistband of her dress, and turned to Mary and Zelda.

Zelda held her wrist out first, wincing as the blade sliced through her pale flesh. She looked at Mary, who took a deep breath.

“On the count of three Mary, okay?” Zelda said, knowing that Mary was a bit uneasy at the sight of blood. Zelda held onto Mary’s wrist, stretched out towards Sheryl.

“One, two, three.” Zelda counted, as Sheryl slipped the blade across Mary’s shaking wrist.

“And now, the binding” Sheryl announced. She took Mary and Zelda’s wrists, and placed them together, their cuts touching, blood mingling. She brought out a long piece of fabric and wrapped it around their wrists, before saying a prayer to Lilith. When she was finished, she looked at Mary and then Zelda with a smile on her face.

“In front of Lilith, and all of these witnesses here today, I now declare this unholy union blessed, in the eyes of Lilith, our Queen. Praise Lilith!”

The crowd chanted “Praise Lilith!” several times, before clapping. Sheryl turned back to look at Zelda and Mary, and said in a loud clear voice.

“Ladies, I believe you know what time it is.”

Sheryl unwrapped the fabric from around their wrists, so they had better access to one another. Zelda pulled Mary to her, arms slipping around her waist. Mary threw her arms over Zelda’s shoulders, a smile beaming across her face. Their lips met in a kiss that was sweet, but sensual. They both could have swore that they heard fireworks going off the moment that they kissed. Their mouths worked against each other, and they heard the cheers and claps of their family and friends. When they pulled back from the kiss, the smiled at each other. Mary smiled so hard, her dimples were showing, and Zelda couldn’t help but to lean in and place another kiss on Mary’s mouth. The two women hugged, holding each other closely. They looked around at their small audience as they held hands, and started to walk back down the aisle. Everyone cheered the whole time, and it made Zelda blush.

Everyone retreated into the house for the reception, the fireplaces blazing, keeping everyone warm. The food and drinks continued to flow, as Hilda had made a whole second set of hors d'oeuvres for after the wedding. Mary and Zelda went around the room, talking with everyone who had stayed behind, receiving their congratulations. They paused briefly, when Ambrose whistled to get everyone's’ attention, letting them know that it was time to cut the cake. Hilda had made a three tiered cake that was decorated with red and black roses. She brought it out to the table in front of Mary and Zelda, and handed them a knife. Mary had taken Zelda by surprise, smashing the bite of cake she was feeding her around her mouth at the last minute. Zelda stood there in shock as Mary leaned in to kiss and lick away the cake. Her initial shock dissipated once she felt Mary’s mouth on hers, though.  Their family and friends cheered and clapped in approval.

At one point during the reception, Zelda looked across the room and saw Mary, talking with some of their coven members. She had a glass of champagne in her hand, and she was glowing. Zelda couldn’t believe that this beautiful creature was her wife. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the way Mary laughed, the way her eyes crinkled, the way her dimples showed. She really was a dream come true.

The reception continued, Hilda now bringing out even more food, this time traditional solstice treats. Zelda walked around the room, and heard Sabrina explaining their solstice traditions to her friends. She caught Sabrina’s eye in passing, and they shared a smile. Their night ended early, though. Mary had come over to Zelda on unsteady legs, and sheepishly admitted that she had a bit too much champagne. Zelda sent her upstairs to their bedroom, before going to find her sister. Hilda was quick to give Zelda some potion for Mary, of course. Zelda thanked her profusely and snuck away upstairs. She crawled onto the bed and drew Mary to her. They talked about the ceremony, how beautiful the other looked, and where they might go for a honeymoon. Mary eventually started to feel better, and suggested that her and Zelda stayed in their room, making the most of their wedding night. They made love, tenderly, taking time to cherish each others’ bodies. Soft, slow lovemaking soon turned into several rounds of passionate lust. Both women were left panting, fully exhausting themselves.

“So, how was it that time? I can always go for another round.” Mary said, snuggling up to Zelda under the covers. She let her hand trace over Zelda’s waist, her bare skin soft and creamy. Zelda yawned, her mind still hazy from the orgasm Mary had just given her.

“That was absolutely amazing. _You_ , are amazing, my dear.” Zelda turned her head to kiss Mary, tasting traces of herself on the other woman’s mouth.

“I think we can hold off on another round….until the morning. Besides, I get to have you all. To. My. Self. for the rest of our lives.” Zelda punctuated each word with a poke of her finger to Mary’s waist. Mary let out a series of giggles as Zelda gently tickled her. These were the moments she would always remember.

“I love you Zelda.”

“I love you too, Mary. Always.”

* * *

 

Somewhere, far below Greendale, in the depths of Hell, Lilith looked on at her High Priestess and her wife, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a LOT of questions I have about things that took place in Part 2, and I hope the writers will at least address some of them next season. For example: I know that Lilith probably completely erased Mary’s memory, but I wanted to play with the idea that she still has some lingering effects leftover seeing as how she was dead for several months and had her body being used by someone else.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, Mandy.


End file.
